My First And Only Love
by KankurosBandGeek2010
Summary: Sasuke, the ANBU leader gas a fight he cant win, he is now lost in a forest, and guess who finds him half dead and ready to confess a dark secret? ItachixSasuke Rated T for some gore and drama


My First And Only Love

Summary: Sasuke, the leader of the ANBU, has finally met his match and lost himself in the forest of the Fire Country. Half dead he is found but not by his troops, by someone he has always loved and cherished…but never had the guts to tell.

A/N: I don't own Naruto …dangit.

* * *

_This is fucking frustrating...how come of all the people that get lost and hurt...i have to be the one? _Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to walk through the dense forest of the Fire Country. The ANBU had a mission which involved all of them going ...including Sasuke. He never knew that he ould have to fight the strongest opponent that they had been faced with. Sasuke's hands were cold...and half numb...he knew he would die within a good 4 hours if he tried to stay out in the middle of nowhere...but what could he do? He lost almost half of his blood and had barely beaten his opponent..with great wounds to his torn and pulled muscles...including a severe blow to his back, which came to his front torso. His heart beat became faster with each beat...coming closer and closer to the point where it even hurt to just breathe. 

_God...dammit...why did everything end up this way?...my friends...my teamates...finally started trusting me...again..._Sasuke coughed up a huge amount of blood...but not enough to kill him...only enough to make the throbbing pain in his chest and back worse. Sasuke tried to get up again...but fell down with a greath thump on the forest floor...which ended up being more blood spilt.

* * *

About an hour away...a man with long raven hair in a coat with red clouds on it was walking in the forest. He was very well aware of the fighting that had commenced just hours ago...and had subtly stopped. Itachi couldnt help but think what the fghting was about and who it was between, because not long ago he felt an egnormous amount of chakra build up from a certain spot around which he had been walking. _Who is this familiar chakra sense? It feels like...sharingan...it might be that Kakashi fellow...probably taking care of business around this forest..._Of course...Itachi wasnt out here to pick any kind of fight..because the day before, he had a humoungous fight with hundreds of Sound ninja that had inflitrated the Akatsuki. This hadnt troubled him..they were easy bait and easy kill...it was Orochimaru that he had so much trouble with. Orochimaru had somehow beaten the living hell out of him...but it ended with many Sound casualties...and the loss of their leader. As hard as it was to believe...Orochimaru was dead. _Good, one less enemy to deal with._ Then, Itachi smelt something so horrid that even he couldnt keep the rising fluids from his stomach down successfully. Itachi knelt by a tree and rechted over its up sprung roots, which he took great displeasure in. 

Then, something had struck his ears...a sound so familiar that he swore he couldnt believe it was that voice...the voice he loved for oh so much...the voice that had haunted his dreams when he remembered what he had done to the sad soul of which the voice belonged to. Itachi heard a sort of scream mixed with a grunt...about a half mile away...it was such a voice that he only knew had been his life long love...ever since his birth. Itachi's heart raced fast and he jumped into the trees, speeding up with each step, hoping to kami-sama that he was hearing things...but...the smell got worse...and worse as he got closer to the grunted scream...

* * *

_man...i know now...what it feels like to finally be dying...and i never got to tell him..._

Sasuke was nearing his death faster and faster. He prayed to Kami-sama that he could just die right there...right then. But then, he heard and felt a sense of someone coming...he heard footsteps, and sensed a person with great chakra appraoching him..._he's getting closer..._Sasuke could feel it...he knew this enemy wouldnt spare him..._maybe he'll just end my suffering..._But ...as the person came nearer...Sauke realized_...he has the power of...Sharingan!!! but..who other than me...Kakashi isnt even here..._Sasuke held his breath as he felt a hot breath above him...he slowly opened his eyes when a wet drop came down on his face. What he saw, almost made him cry and gag at the same time. His words were caught in his throat...and he couldnt speak for a moment...

"nii-san..."

Itachi, at the moment he heard his brothers soft voice had cried openly for the first time in his life. Seeing his precious person ike this...made his heart break...all at once. A the same time...Sasuke tried hiding himself, but to no prevail. Itachi saw Sasuke's attempt and placed his hands on his brothers, pulled them away to reveal his brothers bloodied and pale face. Itachi could very well see how close Sasuke was to death.

"Sasuke...gomen" Sasuke looked at his brother as if to say 'what are you talking about?', but his look was then changed to a scrunched face of pain as Itachi picked him up and set him into his lap. Itachi and Sasuke just sat there...as if everything were like it used to be...as if nothing had changed between the two over the many years...nothing had to be said...nothing had to be exclaimed through simple words of pleasure or sadness...instead, they relished the moment for just that setting.

"Itachi-nii-san...I have something to tell you..." Sasuke had to force his words out fast...or else he would never confess himself. "Sasuke...dont talk it hurts you and me..."

"Demo...I have something...very important to say...", Sasuke lifted his eyes towards his brothers old raven eyes and stared. He stared as if it was the only thing keeping him alive...his grip on his brothers cloak tightened as well"...i...I love you...nii-san...", Itachi couldnt take it anymore. He lifted Sasuke's lips, so rosy and bloody, to his own soft and white lips. The taste of metal didnt even matter, as long as he had his brothers mouth and his body, the blood wouldn't have mattered to him either way. As long as he had Sasuke to hold...he was fine. "Sasuke...i...I love...you..as well.." Sasuke stopped the iss for a split moment and then came back with more force than he had before. Their kiss became more passionate...and Itachi knew...very well...what might happen. Sasuke knew it too. They didnt push it, Sasuke began to feel colder and colder. He eventually started shaking...uncontrollably. Itachi did the best instinctive thing he could think of and put his cloak around both of them. His shirt was soaked from Sasuke's intensive bleeding...and his heart felt cold. With every gasp that Sasuke took Itachi thought it would be his last. "Nii-san...im going...to.." "Shush Sasuke. Just be the last thing I want to see...ever", Sasuke was coming fast...with every breath he drew nearer and nearer. Until...

"Sasuke?"...

...he was gone. Itachi knew he was gone. The one person he had loved so much...the person that gave him feeling...was now gone. On thing came from his mouth before his soul had passed "Arigatou...nii-san...aishiteru", He didnt even have time to say good bye...or to reply. It all came too fast. Itacchi grabbed his cloak and from it, a kunai. Itachi looked around to see who was there..and who wasn't. No one, not a soul in sight. Itachi lifted the kunai in the air as he looked into Heaven with eyes full of tears...for the last time and second time in his life. "Sasuke...take me with you...even if half of me goes to Hell...take me with you" and with that, the last two Uchiha brothers died. The Uchiha clan had finally perished amoong the ashes of the Fire Country. Before Itachi took his last breath, he put his arms around his long gone brother and pulled the cloak slowly over the two of them.

Sasuke had been Itachi's first love...the only love that inspired him not to kill his brother. And Itachi had become enough of the first love for Sasuke not to kill him for the clan.

They had been each others First and only loves...until the end.

* * *

Dedicated to the amv ItachixSasuke-My First Love, the amv by XxYaoicutiexX and the song by my favorite japanese singer Utada Hikaru 

Read and Review please.!!!


End file.
